Coming Home
by egirl95
Summary: After Bella and Emmett Swan's parents die and their Aunt finds out about Bella's singing abilities, she takes Bella in a forces her to sing. When she becomes famous she goes to find Emmett. Is everything she knows a lie?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my very first Fan-Fic so please be gentle! Review's would be greatly appreciated! Normally, I don't post my writings, but I felt brave all of a sudden. I have about 10 Twilight Fan-Fic's started, but I never seem to get anywhere with them. I might actually finish this one if you guys will review and help me out :D So! Read my story, and feel free to give me tips or advice!**_

_**I, in NO way, own anything to do with Twilight or the Twilight Franchise. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. **_

Being Bella Swan was supposed to be easy. I have millions of dollars, a successful singing career, I'm technically a genius, I graduated Harvard at 18. But I'm probably one of the loneliest people I know. The only person in my life who isn't just after me for money is my brother Emmett. My mom left us when I was 4 and my dad died when I was 10 and Emmet was 13. My aunt took me in After she found out that I could sing. Our dad's friend Billy Black took Emmett in after Irina said that she didn't want him. I was devastated. She started forcing me to sing everywhere I went, at age 14 I got noticed and by the time I was 15 I had an album out.

I'm now 19 and I'm about to release my 3rd album. Despite Aunt Irina trying to turn me into a min Brittany Spears, the procedures love the music that I write , I write every song I sing. It's the only thing in the world that I can actually call mine. I sing a mix between pop and alternative and country. I'm a big crossover artist.

I like to wear skinny jeans, darker colors, and my favorite smoky make-up. Despite the whole teen singer reputation, I'm not a partier, I don't do drugs, I don't even date that much. I like to be alone sometimes and just read. I haven't spoken to Emmett since I started my singing career. Aunt Irina said that he didn't want to see me and that I wasn't allowed to talk to him, that he would distract me. I was now officially flying to Washington to see him. I live in LA and New York right now. I've been switching between the two while making my album.

I didn't let Irina in on my trip. I had a 3 week break between the album final editing and the album release. I didn't have to promote it for another 2 weeks, hence my break. Emmett didn't know that I was coming either. I hired a PI to find out where he lived because if I asked Irina she would keep me from him. Turns out he still kept the house in Forks, WA but his main residence was in Seattle. He's a senior at UW and I know that he's there left tackle. He's 6'5 and 300 pounds of pure muscle, I've seen him on TV a few times and it as good to get to see him even if it was through a TV.

So now, here I was at my hotel in Seattle getting ready to go see him. I was nervous, he hasn't seen me in person since I was 14. I put on dark denim skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and a red loose cardigan. My hair was down in it's natural waviness, my make-up more natural then usual, and I put on matching red sun glasses. I grabbed my rental car keys and purse and headed to the university.

The PI gave me a copy of his schedule, and according to this his schedule practice should be ending in about 15 minutes. It took me 10 to get to the field from where I parked. I walked in and saw that they were about to get into a huddle. The coach dismissed them and I quickly looked to see where Emmett was, when I didn't see him I turned to one of the players near me.

"Have you seen Emmett McCarthy?" I asked him. Emmett had taken mom's madden name after I became famous. He looked at me I realized that I had taken my sun glasses off.

"You're umm." He said with puppy dog eyes. I turned uncomfortably and I caught a glimpse of Emmett talking to two other guys. Without even thinking about it, I took off running and jumped on him.

"What the hell!" He yelled causing heads to turn.

"Long time no see Emmy." I said and he froze then I jumped off his back and when he turned around he pulled me into a giant hug.

"Bellsy!" He yelled and I giggled. He set me down and only then did we notice that all eyes were on us, or me I guess you could say.

"What are you looking at!" He yelled and everyone went back to what they were doing. He turned back to me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his face had a look of betray on it. I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought that you'd finally want to see me." I trailed off.

"Don't you mean that you finally want to see me." He said angrily.

"Emmy, Aunt Irina told me that you didn't want to see me and that I wasn't aloud to talk to you. Of course I wanted to see you. You are my brother!" I yelled.

"Brother?" his two friends said at the same time. I completely forgot that they were here.

"Edward, Jasper. This is my sister Bella Swan. Bella, this is Edward Cullen and Jasper Whitlock." he said and I turned to the two guys. Jasper the tall blonde with the icy blue eyes shook my hand then spoke in slight Texas accent.

"Nice to meet you, I'm a huge fan." He grinned and I smiled and shook his hand. When I turned to the other guy my breath got caught in my throat. He was probably 6'2, he was lean but muscular, he looked like a Greek God. His bronze, messy hair, emerald eyes, crooked smile, and perfect bone structure was enough to make me lose my voice.

"Nice to meet you Bella." He said and he took my hand and kissed it. I cleared my throat.

"Nice to meet you too Edward." I said then ripped my eyes away from him and turned back to Emmett.

"Look, I have some time between my new album release so I'm in town for 2 weeks, and obviously we were both lied to and I want to talk." I pulled a scrap of paper and a pen out of my purse and wrote my number down.

"Call me, please." I said putting the paper in his hand. I gave him a quick hug then started to walk away.

"Bells, we were all going to go get lunch after we showered. We're meeting up with some people if you want to come." He said and I smiled. "That sounds great." I said and he smiled. He gave me the address and I told him that I'd meet him there in 15 minutes. I got to my rental and made a quick stop at my hotel to grab the surprise that I had brought for Emmett incase he wanted to see me and I got to the restaurant. It was a quant on campus hang-out called Twilight. I walked in and saw them sitting towards the back.

I took my sunglasses off when I got to the table and I noticed that two girls were with Em, Jasper, and Edward. They saw me and squealed causing everyone to look.

"You're Bella Swan!" The short pixie one with black hair yelled, she had the same color eyes as Edward, and she also had great bone structure.

"Alice, enough." Edward silenced her. I sat down.

"Yes I am, and you are?" I asked her.

"I'm Rosalie Hale and this is Alice Cullen." The tall super model looking blonde said, she had beautiful blue eyes, long wavy hair, and a body that anyone would kill for.

"Uh yeah, guys this is my sister." Emmett said awkwardly and theirs eyes got huge.

"Emmett how could you not tell me!" Rosalie smacked his chest.

"I don't blame him Rosalie, it can be difficult to be associated with me." I said to Rosalie.

"Call me Rose please, and I guess you're off the hook Em." She said and I could tell that they were in love.

"So Bella, what's it like being a mega super star?" She asked star eyed.

"Ouch!" she yelled as someone kicked her under the table.

"Don't be rude Ally." Edward said. I chuckled.

"It's okay, it get's pretty hectic and crazy sometimes but I love singing." I said and she smiled.

"You're 19 right? Have you thought about college?" She said and I shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh, I already graduated college." I said and everyone looked at me.

"But your only 19! What college?" She said in shock.

"Harvard." I said and they all dropped their jaws.

"So anyways, Emmett I brought you something." I said trying to change the subject. I pulled the box out of my purse and handed it to him.

"Bells-" He started but I put my hand up.

"Nope! Open it!" I smiled and he opened it and pulled a set of keys out. He raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't get here until tomorrow, so hold onto those." I said and he smiled and put them in his pocket. We ordered our food and talked for a little while. I found out that Alice and Jasper had been together for 1 year and Em and Rose for 6 months. Edward was single and for some reason that made me happy. I also told them that I was single.

"Excuse me." A preppy looking girl said from the mini stage that was towards the back center of Twilight.

"It looks like we have a special quest in our little hang-out!" She said squeaking.

"So, maybe if we give her enough cheers she'll come up her and sing something for us!" She said.

"Bella Swan!" She yelled and everyone in the room started to clap and holler. I was being put on the spot and I couldn't say no. I smiled.

"You don't have to Bella." Emmett said.

"Yeah, Jessica is just an annoying witch." Rose rolled her eyes.

"It's okay, it would take long." I said and got up. Jessica gave me a hug when I got on stage and she took about 30 pictures with me on her phone. She handed me a guitar and I sat down in front of the microphone on the stool. I plucked a few strings to make sure that it was tuned, when I was satisfied I turned the everyone.

"Hi guys, I'm only going to do one of two songs so I can get back to my day." I said and then cleared my throat and began to play.

_[Bella]_

_I'm trying not to pretend that it won't happen again and again like that_

_Never thought it would end, but you got up in my head and my head like that_

_You made me happy baby, but love is crazy, so amazingBut it's changing, rearranging I don't think I can take anymore_

_[Chorus]_

_Cuz the walls burned up and our love fell down_

_And it turned into whatever now we're saying neverFeel the fire cuz it's all around and it's burning_

_For forever and alwaysWe gotta let it go, be on our way_

_Look for another day, cuz it ain't the same my baby_

_Watch it all fall to the groundNo happy ever after, just disaster_

_[Bella]_

_Didn't want it this way, I only wanted to sayIs I loved you right_

_Then your love went away, and I needed you to stayBut I can't wait for you to realize_

_All the things I gave you, made you change youYour dreams came true_

_When I met you, now forget you_

_Don't want anymore_

_[Chorus]_

_Cuz the walls burned up and our love fell down_

_And it turned into whatever now were saying never_

_Feel the fire cuz it's all around and it's burning_

_For forever and alwaysWe gotta let it go, be on our way_

_Look for another day, cuz it ain't the same my babyWatch it all fall too the ground_

_No happy ever after, just disaster_

_[Bella]_

_You shot the bullet, you shot the bullet that killed me_

_Not feeling my heart beat, and now I was dyingI I've been through it, I I've been through the agonyAnd now my eyes I'm trying, trying, no more crying,_

_Lying's just a game,_

_So disaster strikes and I'm all right cuz my loves on his way, __Yeah_

_Burning for forever and always_

_[Chorus]_

_Cuz the walls burned up and our love fell down_

_And it turned into whatever and now we're saying never_

_Feel the fire cuz it's all around and it's burning_

_For forever and alw__aysWe gotta let it go, be on our wayLook for another day, cuz it ain't the same my babyWatch it all fall too the ground_

_No happy ever after, just disaster_

_Cuz the walls burned up when our love fell downAnd it turned into whatever now we're saying never_

_Feel the fire cuz it's all around and it's burningFor forever and alwaysWe gotta let it go, be on our wayLook for another day, cuz it ain't the same my baby_

_Watch it all fall to the groundNo happy ever after, just disaster_

I finished and noticed that more then double the amount of people before were in the room. They all clapped. I played one of my older songs then waved and sat back down at the table.

"Shows over!" Emmett yelled causing people to move away from the table.

"How do you get used to that?" Alice asked, I shrugged.

"You get used to it I guess." I said taking a sip of my coke.

"So Bells, what are you doing tomorrow?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing, why?" I asked.

"Well, we have a game tomorrow and I wanted to know if you would come." He said and I beamed.

"I would love to!" and he grinned.

"Awesome! I'll get you an extra ticket!" He said.

"I have one Emmett, it'll be next to Rose and Alice too." I heard Edward say and he smiled at me. I blushed slightly.

"Thank-you." I said and noticed that Alice had a mischievous smile on her face.

"So Bella, we were all going to go out to this awesome karaoke bar a little later, you know to blow off some steam, have fun before the game in two days. Would you like to come?" She asked me.

"I don't want to impose." I said.

"Oh please! Plus, the line is crazy long and I'm sure that you can get us in easier!" She said and with the puppy dog look she gave me, I couldn't say no.

"Sure Alice." I said and she squealed.

"Well, I have a few things to take care of before we go out tonight. I'll see you ay 8m?" I asked and they nodded. I told them that I'd put the directions into my GPS. I gave everyone a hug.

_**Wasn't to bad was it? I sure hope not! Don't forget! Review, comment, whatever! If you have any good tips or ideas, please message me!**_


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I got to my hotel I made sure that the surprise was coming in when it was supposed to and changed. Since it was still kind of casual I decided on just changing my shirt. I put on a deep blue sequin tank-top and fitted leather jacket. I also put on black ankle boots. I added more curl to my hair and was ready to go. I got to the bar and heard some people singing on stage.

I saw Emmett and smiled as I made my way over. I could tell that people were looking at me.

"Hey!" I said and gave him a huge hug before sitting down.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow at around noon?" I asked grinning.

"Football ends around then, why?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You're present will be awaiting you in the parking lot."

"Bells, you didn't have to-" but I cut him off.

"I haven't seen you in years, think of this as all the birthdays and Christmas's that I missed." I smiled and he smiled and changed the subject.

"So, Jasper. Are you going to sing tonight?" Emmett asked smirking. Jasper glared at him.

"Jazzy! You have to!" Alice wined and Jasper signed and got up and Alice squealed. Jasper took sent stage and smirked at Emmett.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen. We're going to have Jasper sing for us!" I found out that they Emmett set Jasper up with this song. He started singing and everyone was dying laughing.

_I'm fergalisious,_ coming from his mouth every time was hysterical but he ended up owning the song and having a great time. Emmett ended up singing _Barbie Girl _thanks to Rose and Edward ended up singing _My Humps_ thanks to Emmett. Rose and Alice sang _These Boots Are Made For Walkin'_ and though they didn't have great voices they owned it.

"Well Ladies and Gents, turns out that we have a celebrity amongst us tonight." He said and I saw Alice grin and

"Please welcome for the first time to Twilight Karaoke Bella Swan!" He said and people started cheering and clapping. I walked onto the stage and gave him a hug.

"So, are you going to Karaoke with us tonight?" He asked his voice a little to friendly. I laughed a little.

"That's why I'm here. And don't think of me as a celebrity, think of me as anyone else. Now, hit me with a fun song." I smiled and he smirked and he handed me a microphone and I walked onto the small karaoke stage and he started the music and I started laughing and sang with the words.

_I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17_

_Don't matter if I step on the sceneOr sneak away to the Philippines_

_They're still gonna put pictures of my derriere in the magazineYou want a piece of me?_

_You want a piece of me...I'm Miss bad media karma_

_Another day another drama_

_Guess I can't see the harmIn working and being a mama_

_And with a kid on my armI'm still an exceptional earner_

_A__n__d you want a piece of me_

_I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in(You want a piece of me)I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. 'You want a piece of me?'Tryin' and pissin' me off_

_Well get in line with the paparazzi Who's flippin' me off_

_Hopin' I'll resort to some havocAnd end up settlin' in court_

_Now are you sure you want a piece of me? (you want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. 'Most likely to get on the TV for strippin' on the streets'_

_When getting the groceries, no, for real..Are you kidding me?_

_No wonder there's panic in this industryI mean please...Do you want a piece of me?_

_I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous(You want a piece of me)I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17Don't matter if I step on the sceneOr sneak away to the Philippines_

_They're still gonna put pictures of my derriere in the magazine_

_You want a piece of me?You want a piece of me...You want a piece of me?_

_I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous(You want a piece of me__)_

_I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in(You want a piece of me)I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in(You want a piece of me_

_)I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin(You want a piece of me)_

_Oh yeahYou want a piece of me_

I finished and smiled and everyone clapped. I sat down and we all enjoyed the rest of our night out. A few people came and asked me for my autograph which I happily signed and took some pictures with them. Em, Rose, Jasper, and Alice all ended up leaving and Edward offered to walk me to my car.

"You really and truly are talented." He said as we walked to my rental. I blushed.

"Thanks, I've seen a few of your games, you're an amazing quarterback." I said and he grinned.

"Well, this is me." I said when we got to the car. We stood awkwardly, I risked a look up and he was looking at me intensely. My eyes raked over his face stopping at his lips, they looked so soft.

"Bella." He breathed his face getting closer to mine until our foreheads touched. I gulped.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I really want to kiss you." He said looking into my eyes, he must have recognized the feelings in my eyes and next thing I knew his lips were on mine. I kissed him back, it was gentle at first, then it got more heated, he wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me against him and I wound my hairs in his hair. We pulled away to breath and his eyes were gleaming.

"Go out with me?" He asked out of breath and I giggled and smiled.

"Anytime." I said and his face grew, he programmed his number in my phone and opened and closed my car door for me. I got back to my hotel with my head spinning.

I woke up the next morning and got dressed in boyfriend jeans and a red, black, and white plaid button up shirt. I drove to the parking lot where I had Emmett's present waiting with a bow on it. As soon as Emmett walked out and he saw his present his jaw dropped. I go him a brand new Mercedes-Benz GL550 SUV.

"Bella I can-" He started but I put my hand up.

"You can and you will. It's already paid for. If you don't take then It'll just sit in my garage." I said and he pulled me into a giant hug.

"Thank-you so much Bellsy!" He said and I giggled. When he put me down I threw him the keys.

"I'm going to go pick up Rosie." He grinned and looked at me.

"Unless you want to.." He trailed off. I laughed.

"Just go Emmett." He grinned and got in the car. As soon as he started it he did a fist pump then found a radio station and blasted some music as he took off. I turned to Edward.

"I think you just made his life." He laughed and I shrugged my shoulders.

"So, are you free for lunch?" He asked and I smiled.

"I am actually." He smiled and we decided to take his car and he would just drive me back after. We enjoyed lunch at this tiny hole in the wall pizza joint. We held hands on the drive back and he got out of his car to walk me to mine.

"Bella." He said his voice husky. I turned and as soon as I did out lips crashed together. He wrapped a strong arm around my waist and I had my hands in his hair when I heard the familiar sounds of clicking. Oh no.

"Bella over here!"

"Bella! Is he your new boyfriend!"

"Excuse me! Are you two an item!" The photographers yelled. I pulled away from Edwards mouth still wrapped up in his arms. He pulled me close to his chest to shield me from the flashes.

"I am so sorry Edward. I didn't think that they'd come here." I started but he cut me off.

"This isn't your fault Bella. And if this is apart of you, then I'll gladly deal with it." He said and I smiled so big at him that I quickly kissed him again as he opened my door for me.

"I'll call you." I said and he smiled and closed the door for me and watched me to make sure that I got away safety. I got to my hotel room and took a nice long bath to try and relax. As soon as I got out I turned the TV on and I was already on E! News.

"_It looks like Bella Swan has found love. Spotted hours ago with none other then the University of Washington's starting Quarterback Edward Cullen. Is it the real thing or just a fling? Stay tuned!" _I groaned and called Edward. He answered on the 3rd ring.

"Bella?" He asked and I sighed.

"I'm so sorry? Have you seen the news?" I asked.

"Yes I did, and I don't care what they think. What do you think?" He asked.

"I like you, a lot actually and I want to see you but-" In started but he cut me off.

"Then that's all Bella. I like you too and I want to continue to keep seeing you." He said and my heart soared.

"Really?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I? You're beautiful, sexy, smart, talented. Who wouldn't want to be with you?" He asked and I couldn't help but blush.

"Well, how about dinner tonight?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll pick you up." He said, I gave him my hotel info and went to get ready. I put on a simple black dress and black heals. I left my hair down and put on smoky make-up. At exactly 7pm Edward knocked on my door and I opened it and sucked a breathe in. He had on black slacks and deep blue dress shirt tucked in, with the arms rolled up showing his forearm. He looked amazing. "Bella, you look breathtaking." He said looking me up and down then looking me in the eyes. I blushed.

"You look handsome yourself." I said and I closed my door as he grabbed my hand and we walked down to his Volvo. He opened the door for me and we arrived at a very nice restaurant. Valet took his car and he grabbed my hand as we entered.

We walked to the hostess and as soon as she saw me her eyes got huge.

"Two for Cullen." He said politely. She shook her head.

"Of course, right this way." She said grabbing out menus and showing us to a table towards the back of the room. Edward pulled my chair out for me and then sat down.

"What can I get for you sir?" Our new waiter asked Edward.

"A bottle of your best wine." He said and smiled at me.

"Very well sir." The waiter walked away.

"Are you sure that this isn't to much?" I asked Edward.

"Bella, don't worry about it." He said grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze. I smiled. The waiter arrived with the wine and we ordered. Edward ordered lobster and steak and I ordered potato soup and cheese sticks.

"Cheese sticks huh?" He teased and I giggled.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for any form of bread." I said and he smiled.

"Are you excited for the game tomorrow?" I asked him and his face lit up.

"Yeah, we're playing WU our biggest rival. Couch says that I'm good enough to go pro." He smiled.

"What are you majoring in?" I asked him.

"Medicine, but I don't really enjoy it." He said sadly.

"Then why pick that as your major?" I asked.

"My fathers a doctor, and I guess that I figured that's what I should do. He's never pressured me into being a doctor in anyway. He supports me in everything I do, but I just thought that it'd be good to follow after him." He said and I grabbed his hand.

"What is it that you want to do?" I asked him.

"Play professional football." I smiled.

"Then go for it. When I first got into the business I didn't like it because I was being forced into it, but eventually I discovered that it's what I wanted and started writing my own songs and now I wouldn't want it any other way." I said and he looked at me sadly.

"You were forced?" He questioned. Then I told him all about my aunt and he looked angry.

"Wow, what a bitch." He said and I laughed.

"I know, but I was young." I said and just then our food arrived. We ate, talking every now and then. The food here was amazing. The bill came and after a short fight from me because Edward was just so persuasive he paid and we left.

Walking out of the restaurant they're were flashes everywhere. They were yelling out both of our names as we walked to Edward's car quickly.

"Sorry." I mumbled and he lifted my chin to look into his eyes.

"Don't ever apologize for what isn't your fault." He said then started the car. We held hands the entire ride back. He walked me to my hotel room and we kissed for I don't know how long before he pulled away.

"I almost forgot." He said and handed me a ticket.

"You're still coming right?" He asked his eyes full of excitement.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I said and he grinned and kissed me one last time before he left. I fell asleep on cloud nine.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning with a huge smile on my face. I dressed in skinny jeans, a UW t-shirt, and my converse. I left my hair down and applied light make-up.

I drove to the stadium, showed them our tickets, and walked in after having them stare at me and ask for my autograph. I quickly found my seat and Rose and Alice smiled when they saw me.

"So, you and Edward huh?" Alice teased and I giggled.

"I really like him." I told her. She grinned and started jumping up and down.

"Oh! And the last few minutes of the home games me and Rose go down hear the gates and when it's over we rush out to see our men, which now since Edward is your man you have to come with!" Alice said and I smiled and told her okay.

"This is fantastic!" She yelled and I laughed. And we chatted a little before the game started. Edward was amazing and Emmett was too. They had the score at 31-7 by the end of the game. Since we went down a little early, we walked onto the field and as soon as Edward saw me he came and pulled me into a hug spinning me in a circle, I laughed.

"Great game!" I said and he set me down and pulled me in for a kiss. I knew that people were taking our pictures but I didn't care. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. He looked so young they way he was smiling.

"I have to go shower. Meet me at the after party?" He asked and I nodded my head. He kissed me quickly and went to shower. Walking towards the exit I ignored all of the questions being thrown my way.

I wanted to change before the party so I quickly ran to my hotel. While I was there I checked my messages. I had 29. I sighed. I played the first one.

"_Isabella Swan! Do you realize what you have done!" _Irina yelled so I clicked delete. The next was from my record producer.

"_Bella, the record's near completion. Can't wait to see you on the 14__th__ so you can hear it!" _He said and I looked at my mini calendar and my heart dropped. Today was the 12th. I completely lost track of time while I was here. I had just started seeing Edward. What was I going to do? I ignored changing and got into my car and raced to the party. As soon as I walked into the huge building I felt a hand grab mine and I could instantly tell that it was Edwards. He must have seen the look on my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked me his voice full of worry.

"I really need to talk to you." I said and he nodded and pulled me outside to a quiet place.

"I have to go back in two days." I said not meeting his eyes.

"I knew that you had to leave, but has it been two weeks already?" He asked and I nodded my head.

"Hey," He said sweetly putting his finger under my chin bringing my face eye level to his.

"I wasn't kidding when I said that I can accept this part about you. I really like you, and I want to be with you." He said and I felt my heart soar.

We decided to just ditch the party and cuddle and watch movies at my hotel. We spent all day and night like that. The nest day I spent most of it with Emmett and the night Edward came over and helped me pack. He drove me to the airport and we kissed like we would never see each other again which I didn't like.

Arriving back in LA was a lot harder then I thought that it would be. I heard the album and it was amazing, I talked to Edward on the phone or texted him whenever I had the time to. I had a surprise for Edward and Emmett. I had called the WU coach and asked if he needed a half time show performance and he nearly died chocking on his drink and he said yes about a million times. I smiled. I had done a bunch of talk shows in the past two months since I've been gone. I've been so busy that it's insane.

I was dressed in black skinny jeans, a white tank-top, black leather fitted jacket, and black ankle boots, my hair was curled and my make-up was smoky. I looked very good and I couldn't wait to see the look on Edward's face when they announced that I was performing. I told the coach to keep it on the down low, all the crowd knew was that someone special was singing.

Half time started and everyone was antsy, you could tell by their movements.

"Now, give a very warm welcome to the one, the only, Bella Swan!" The announcer yelled and the audience went nuts. I started walking onto the center of the field with the microphone in my hand. I got to the center.

"Great game huh?" I asked the everyone went wild. I laughed.

"Let's get started!" I yelled and the music began and I started singing.


End file.
